Wolf's maiden
by Kimera Diablos
Summary: A troubled life, a lone wolf, and a forgotten past. Even as they deal with her controlling step father. Will they find love, hate or death? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Editor's Note:  
  
Hi yall, Welcome to our little ficcie.  
  
My name is Scarlet Heir, and i will be the imagery and literacy editor, Seeing as Kimera's Imagery supremely sucks.  
  
Okay, i know i sound mean, but it does, just look at her other stuff, (the ones i am not working on revising that is.)  
  
Okay, now on to the story!  
  
PS, if you dont review, then i may be forced to cut off Kimera's fingers and stuff them up my boyfriend's butt.  
Heard off in the distanceNOOOOOOOOO!  
-----  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meetings.  
  
She walked out from the gates of her school, looking around at her fellow classmates scattering around her in their little clumps.  
  
She tugged on the short skirt of her school uniform and sighed, the cold biting into the tender flesh of her legs and face.  
  
She knew it would only get colder, and her "Job" as her stepfather called it, would be harsher than usual tonight.  
  
She walked half a block and took the alley between a strip mall and a bar.  
  
it was dark, even for winter, and that darkness made even the shadows in the alley all that much darker.  
  
A sound came from behind her, scaring her.  
  
She ran down into the dark abyss of the alley until she collapsed against a wall, gasping for breath.  
  
She heard a clatter just to her left and jumped, looking toward the noise.  
  
An exceptionally large and hairy rat scuttered from the trash and into a hole near her feet, making her take a step back.  
  
Holding a hand over her heart, trying to calm it's frantic beating, she turned and shreiked when she bumped into a solid body.  
  
Kiba covered his sensitive ears at the shrill sound.  
  
"Hey, Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, That damned wolf must have gone that way!"  
  
"We'd better hurry, or else we might find another dead body." A third said, sarcastically.  
  
A scent caught Kiba's sensitive nose and he grabed the girl and jumped into the rafters above, racing off across the rooftops toward the abandoned building he had used as his den.  
  
The girl had feinted when he had grabbed her, but as he sat her down on the blankets he had managed to steal, she began to wake up.  
  
As soon as she saw him, she screamed again.  
  
He covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Quit Screaming!" He snarled, and was surprised when she stopped.  
  
She sat quietly, her eyes far away.  
  
"Stay." he said, leaving her to go into the city.  
  
Returning to his wolf form, he raced through the streets to a friend.  
  
Placing the glamour on himself again, he tapped on Jikudo's shoulder.  
  
"Oi! Kiba, you scared me. Here's today's take, and a treat for you." The vendor said, handing over a fistful of cash and a hotdog to the brown haired teen.  
  
"Arigato, Jikudo, Can i have a few more? I have a guest tonight." he said, pointing to what was left of today's meals.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you on monday." The old man said, waving to the wolf as he trotted off toward his den.  
  
When he arrived back at his den, the wolf saw that the girl was still there.  
  
She was as he had left her, leaning against the wall in the tiny cramped closet that was his home.  
  
The door and the wall had collapsed with the times, but there was a small opening through which he could climb through easily, so it was perfect for him.  
  
He stood over her, staring down at her head for awhile.  
  
Dropping the hotdogs into her lap, he sat opposite her, and watched as she snapped out of her daze.  
  
She began to take a tentative bite of the hotdog, until she startled him with a question.  
  
"You're not human, are you?" She asked, then bit hungrily into it.  
  
Kiba stared, not sure what to say.  
  
"You don't act like a human, are you a wolf?" She asked, and when he didn't say anything she nodded in affirmative. "I thought so. You are verry nice, for a wolf."  
  
She finished off the second hotdog in a few seconds.  
  
When she was done licking her fingers, she looked bck up at him, matching his gaze.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" she searched his gaze.  
  
he remained silent, averting his gaze to the mouth of his little man made cave.  
  
"Oh, I see." she stood up and walked toward the "Door"  
  
"Wait. It's going to storm soon, you should stay safe."  
  
"I dont sleep on the streets." she said, her words more biting than the cold surrounding them.  
  
She started to get down on her hands and knees to crawl out when he stopped her.  
  
He was silent, not giving her any reason other than his silent plea to stay.  
  
"Oh, alright." she said, thinking of what would happen if she went home now.  
  
"Well, My name is Sato Mika, You can call me Mika, though." she said, walking over toward the back wall.  
  
She sat against the wall, her silence telling him more than he would have ever asked for.  
  
"Kiba." he said, staring at the fading light at the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiba, My name is Kiba."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She stared at him, silently studying him, asking what he wanted to do with her.  
  
She lay down, a ruffling of clothes and the shifting of rubble told him that she was taking his spot.  
  
He listened until her breathing evened out, and she was asleep.  
  
The sound of her breathing sent him off to sleep.  
  
He woke around midnight, as snowflakes fell heavy upon the earth, covering the world and wiping out any sign of life from the streets.  
  
He could feel her shivering beside of him, and he shifted so that his thick fur was close to her.  
  
She turned and wrapped her arms around him, her brows furrowed.  
  
"No.. Don't leave.....Kiba.." She mumbled, almost to soft to hear.  
  
He lay for awhile, pondering over her actions, then he fell back into sleep.  
  
------  
  
Bagby: Please, Please for the sake of god, please review!  
  
Kimera: Yes! I need my fingers to write!  
  
Scarlet: Mebe, mebe not.  
  
Now, review review review. 


	2. The Broken Promise

Author's note:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, if i did, do you really think that i would be sitting here writing lame ass fanfics?  
No. I'd probably be swimming in my millions of dollars. Oh well...Sigh  
  
Editor's Note:  
  
Warning: If you don't like rape, or the mention of rape, do not read this chapter. There is no details, but there is a bit of bloodshed, and a reference to it.  
  
okay. now that that's done: First, Anime creators dont make that much.  
  
second, how do you reckon it was rushed? I really want to know.  
  
And third, I guess yall don't want Kimera's decapitated fingers getting shoved up my boyfriend's butt, Oh well....Hides hack-saw behind back  
  
Okay, now, get to reading!!!  
  
-----  
  
Kiba woke surrounded by coldness, he stretched out and found that Mika was gone.  
  
He sat up, his mind racing as he looked around him, and then he found her, against the back wall.  
  
She was curled into a tight little ball, shaking slightly, as she stared blankly at the opening of the little cave.  
  
"We can't get out." she whispered softly.  
  
He stared icily at the frozen doorway and nodded.  
  
He backed into the back of the cave and rushed the ice.  
  
Slamming himself against the solid wall of ice again and again, bruising his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled over the loud rumbling.  
  
She watched as he continued slamming himself against the ice.  
  
she pulled up the skirt and unsheathed the little knife hung there.  
  
She began to chip at the ice.  
  
The ice began to crack, and after Kiba slammed it again, the wall collapsed, falling in on the two.  
  
Kiba dug himself out quickly and began searching for the girl.  
  
Switching to his natural wolf form, he sniffed her deep under the snowfall.  
  
He dug until he found the collar of her uniform.  
  
slowly he drug her out, and pulled her over to the far wall.  
  
He licked her face and curled around her upper body, trying to warm her.  
  
After awhile, her skin faded from the harsh blue and back to it's normal pale tan.  
  
He tried to stay awake until she woke, but her warmth was too inviting, and the white wolf soon fell asleep.  
  
Mika awoke around noon to find a warmth around her. she opened her eyes to find a white, scarred wolf curled protectively around her.  
  
She tried to push the wolf away, scared, but found that she was too weak. It's warmth was inviting her chilled body into the depths of sleep, and she tried to push him away one last time before she fell asleep again.  
  
He woke around sunset, when the dark was becoming darker through the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
He uncurled himself from her carefully, trying not to wake her up.  
  
He padded over to the snowy entrance of the little cave and began to dig furiously into the snow.  
  
He dug a small tunnel into the snow and dug out of the snow-drift.  
  
"Kiba?" A small voice came to his ears from inside of the cave and he clambered back down the tunnel in his human form, slightly clumsy from the difference.  
  
When his head popped through the human sized hole, she wrapped her arms around him protectively.  
  
"Come." he said, ducking out of her grasp.  
  
She followed him out, carefully.  
  
When he looked around, he found that most of the snow had melted around them in the streets, and that the snow drift that had trapped them was now melting, and that his den would soon be flooded.  
  
"Stay." he said, jumping down into the hole again.  
  
He reemerged a few moments later with her backpack and his jacket in hand.  
  
"Thanks." she mumbled, grabbing the green bag.  
  
Her eyes lighted up with the bloody glow eminating from the setting sun, and she had an idea.  
  
"Come on!" she said, grabbing the brown haired boy.  
  
She drug him to the elementary school playground and climbed up to the top of the slide, the metal biting into her skin.  
  
"This is my favorite spot." she commented, and pointed to the beautiful view of the setting sun.  
  
The school was up on a hill, and had a beautiful view of the city as well.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for awhile, watching the sun die and the stars blink on as if some juant hand was painting them into the sky.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kiba chased Mika around the swingset and through the trees, both were laughing.  
  
Kiba pounced on Mika, dragging her to the ground.  
  
When they finished laughing, they helped each other up and went to sit in the swings.  
  
"Hey, Kiba?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's stay together forever."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Pinkey promise?"  
  
Kiba's small six year old hand reached out to grasp mika's five year old one.  
  
"Pinkey promise." He said, linking pinkeys with her.  
  
"Race you to my house!" Mika said, suddenly and raced off toward the northern part of the city.  
  
What happened when they got there would change their lives forever...  
  
End flashback.  
  
Kiba closed his eyes tightly, turning his head.  
  
"Mika, i never dreamed..." he whispered to himself.  
  
She turned away from the setting sun, the blood red light giving her a halo.  
  
"Kiba?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Kiba blinked away the tears and turned to her, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" he asked her, his voice quiet.  
  
"Remember?" her brows drew together in concentration for a moment before she remembered.  
  
"That was the night....." Tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
She forcefully blinked them away.  
  
"I can't keep that promise, Kiba." she said, her voice full of sorrow and pain.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People change." she whispered, sliding down the slide and running off into the darkness.  
  
He caught her halfway to her house, she was leaning against a building, tears spilling forth from her eyes, staining her cheeks.  
  
"Not this much, mika." he said, fingering her locket chain. "You still care, i know it." he said, pulling out the chain holding the Darsha family Insignia on it.  
  
"Look, My father won't allow it, he'll kill you and me."  
  
"Run away with me, Mika."  
  
She stood, slowly, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes.  
  
"I cant." she said, running down the streets, running from her only chance of escape.  
  
He caught her by the arm, jerking her around to face him, taking in her wince.  
  
"I will wait for you two nights from now, i will wait for you." he said, then he turned and ran down the alley, and into the darkness.  
  
Little did they know, they weren't alone.  
  
Mika walked in the door, slipping off her shoes, and carried herself upstairs.  
  
She sat down on her small bed and wept.  
  
A loud slam caught her attention and she immediately stopped crying.  
  
She wiped her eyes and stood.  
  
Her door slammed open a few moments later, and a blow hit her hard across the face.  
  
She fell to the floor and stared up at the man who had hit her.  
  
"You stupid wench! You had a customer last night, and you lost me money! Where were you!" The broad, hard muscled man picked her up by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"I...I got caught in the snow." she looked away from him.  
  
He punched her in the stomach and she coughed up blood, but held it in her mouth.  
  
"You'll pay for losing my money, you stupid wench." he growled and punched her again.  
  
"I'm sorry." she choked, her eyes glazing over with pain.  
  
"You ain't runnin' off with that boy neither!" he said, punching her again and again.  
  
He tied her hands to the head of her bed, and ripped off her shirt.  
  
"You're mine, got that?!" he growled, slicing open her shoulder with his knife, the blood pouring down her skin and onto the already bloodstained sheets.  
  
"You're mine girl, and you can't get away from me, i own the house of Darsha, even if you are it's only heir." he grinned and sliced her arm, more blood.  
  
She tried to squirm away from the knife, but he sat on her hips, forcing her to stay still.  
  
"I'm gonna show you who you belong to, ya little whore." he said, shifting so that he could unbutton her skirt.  
  
Kiba stood at the top of the slide, watching as the moon set and the stars blinked out.  
  
Tears streamed down his face, staining his skin.  
  
He turned ino his wolf form and howled, giving his pain and suffering voice as he cried to the moon.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Editor's note: My speciality is character torture, don't you think? Anyways, Kimera was going to do something else, but i tweaked the ending so it fit better to the next chapters.  
  
Okay, yall, get to reviewing.  
  
PS: i love this story, even though i am helping to write it.  
  
Review or i will force you to listen to the barney theme song over and over until it's stuck in your head for life! 


	3. The Truth

Editor's Note: Hiyah, I'm kinda depressed lately, so watch out. Bad moods usually mean bad things for da characters.  
  
-------------  
  
Kiba's eyes focused on one fading image, A slight black haired girl with a soft face and a sad smile.  
  
It had been seven years since he had left Miyaka City, Seven years since he had seen Mika Sato.  
  
He had met a girl crazy wolf named Hige, a lone wolf named Tsume, a pup named Toboe, and a half wolf named Blue. They had bonded together and made a pack.  
  
Kiba opened his eyes and started.  
  
The other's eyes were on him, watching him with worry and concern.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he asked, ignoring the tears that streamed down his pale cheeks.  
  
Toboe and the others turned away.  
  
Kiba had been crying in his sleep again, and the rest of the small pack refused to ask about it.  
  
"Come on, we need to get moving." Kiba said, abruptly.  
  
Reverting to their wolf forms, they ran westward, away from the rising sun.  
  
As the day progressed, storm clouds began gathering around the city in the distance.  
  
The ice covered lanscape was haunting as well as beautiful.  
  
A half mile from the city, Kiba came to a dead stop.  
  
The place had changed a lot, but it was still Miyaka city.  
  
Shaking his head, he began to back up.  
  
"We can't stay here."  
  
"Why not? I'm hungry, and i'm tired." Hige complained, scooting toward blue.  
  
"That's all you think about, That and girls." Tsume said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"C'mon, Kiba, let's at least stay for one night." Toboe begged, his bracelets jingling.  
  
Kiba sighed, nodding.  
  
Just as they entered the city, the heavens opened and poured out their tears.  
  
Kiba ran to the crumbling building that was his den a long time ago and sprinted inside.  
  
The rain leaked through the cracked ceiling, but mostly the little shelter kept the wolves dry.  
  
Toboe wrinkled his nose at the pugnant smell of alchohol and human.  
  
Blue paced around the makeshift den a few times before she settled in a far corner.  
  
Hige joined her shortly, mumblng something about shared body warmth.  
  
Kiba closed his eyes and saw Mika in that exact same spot, him curled around her that night so long ago.  
  
The intoxicating scent of lavender assaulted his senses, making his eyes water.  
  
Toboe looked at him concerned, as if to ask what was wrong.  
  
Kiba shook his head and turned toward the door. "Just more bad memories." he mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
Tsume growled.  
  
"I smell human."  
  
they all turned toward the entrance, where a broad haggard man stood against the frame.  
  
"What are you people doing in my house?" His words slurred, Even blue, who was farthest away from him, could smell the alchohol on his breath.  
  
"Listen Pops, we're just her to keep out of the rain, we'll leave when it stops." Tsume said, stepping in front of Kiba.  
  
The man half stumbled toward Kiba.  
  
"You're that boy. The one that 'hic' knew that girl."  
  
"You must be mistaken, Kiba you don't know this human, do you?" Toboe said, laying a hand on Kiba's shoulder, his metal bracelets jingling.  
  
"Tha's right 'hic' You're that 'hic' boy.." he swayed a little.  
  
"You the one tha 'hic' Mika tried to ru' ofv wit'" He said, jabbing Kiba in the chest with his finger.  
  
This man was revealing a peice of his past that he didn't want.  
  
"Thankz ta you, 'hic' I lost a goo' job tha' Night." he said, swaying again. "Her fa'er wou'n le' me 'hic' use her no mo' an' now she's in Violet City workin' in Diabloz Pleazur'." he said, just before he passed out on the floor.  
  
Kiba looked down on the man with a mixture of disgust and pity as he threw up in his sleep.  
  
"Kiba?" Toboe's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"I'm going to Violet City, Come on if you're coming." he said, a low growl in his throat.  
  
he ended up running alone. He pushed himself far beyond his body's limits on the three day run.  
  
He collapsed near a hotdog vendor's cart, exhausted, in violet city.  
  
Suddenly there was a hotdog in front of his nose.  
  
"Hey, old friend, long time no see." came an old, but familiar voice.  
  
Kiba looked up to see another face from the past. Jikudo.  
  
Kiba looked up at him with wolf eyes, asking the silent question that he already knew the answer to.  
  
"Go for it. It's yours. Where've ya been?" The old man asked as Kiba devoured six hotdogs in a minute flat.  
  
"Long story, Jikudo." He said panting.  
  
"Hey, that girl you asked me to watch while you were gone is working at Diablos' Pleasure. It's sick. Her father forced her to become a dancer. He raped her and beat her after you left the city. They moved here a few years later." Jikudo said, giving his report.  
  
"Thanks, old man. I formed a new pack, but i left them back in Miyaka. The're nuts. I'm searchin for Mika, could you give me a little direction?"  
  
"Sure, man, She's at the colledge right now, she's got class. If ya need any place to stay, look me up. You'll know where to find me."  
  
Kiba jumped up onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper, he was pissed.  
  
when he calmed down enough, he sought her out.  
  
He found her walking with a blonde Mika called Cher.  
  
They were laughing at some joke, mika's musical voice heaven to his ears.  
  
"Mika!" He called to her.  
  
------  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Evil cliffie! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Scarlet: That's not very suspensful.  
  
K: Yes it is.  
  
S: No, It's not.  
  
K: Yes it is!  
  
S: No, IT's NOT.  
  
K: Yes it IS!  
  
Bagby: Could you two stop fighting for once?  
  
KS: Shut UP BAGBY!  
  
B: what is it with you two and yelling, not to mention cutting off my fingers!  
  
K: That last part's just Scarlet, and we yell 'cause we can.  
  
K: All who review get a lifesize plushie of Kiba in his human form!  
  
Scarlet: Hm...  
  
Kimera: Dang strait! I'm gonna have to keep one for myself!  
  
Bagby: But you have the real Kiba right there.  
  
K: Oh, yeah! Never mind..  
  
S: 'twitch' Okay...  
  
K: Oh, and if you're a guy, you get a lifesize plushie of any female WR character you want.  
  
B: Hey! I want one of blue! She's......  
  
S: 'evil glare'  
  
B: She's " Bye! 'runs for life'  
  
s: be right back. 'chases bagby out of sight, Loud thump is then heard and scarlet is soon seen dragging an unconsious Bagby.'  
  
K: And people wonder why i'm insane.  
  
-the greatest good in the universe is also the greatest evil- Unknown  
  
Editor's Note:  
  
Hullow my peoples! If you want to talk to me, then e-mail me at  
  
Anywayz, sorry for the late update, a know yall really are desperate for it.  
  
okay, now, git to reviewing!!!  
  
It's my world, i'll blow it up if i want to! - me ;P 


	4. Diablo's Pleasure

E/N: Hi! My peoples! How are you? Just wondering why you aint reviewed yet? I'm kinda monitering both accounts since i have all the data needed.  
  
Review before i cut off Bagby's fingers and shove them up barney's but, and then cut off barney's head and make him sing "I love you" All over and over and over again while i hang him from the roof of your house!  
Mika turned, followed by Cher, to see who had called out to her, still smiling.  
  
As their smiles faded into confusion, a light clicked on in Mika's head and she knew who this boy was. Cher looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Hey, Mika, You know who this is?" Cher asked, more than slightly confused."Mika! Mika, Hey! Where are you going?!" she yelled after her freind's retreating back.  
  
Mika ran.  
  
She knew only the ground under her feet and the darkening sky.  
  
She knew she must get away from this boy, this wolf from her past.  
  
She couldn't face him, now. She couldn't.  
  
Kiba raced after the retreating figure just as the heavens opened their eyes and began to cry.  
  
He had to see her. He had to hold her, make her his, save her.  
  
He needed her, now, just as he hoped she needed him.  
  
He paused at crossway, she was incredibly fast for a human.  
  
Mika sped up, thanking the heavens for this short blessing.  
  
She hoped he would lose her scent and her tracks in the mud the waters were creating.  
  
She raced around the corner of another building and into another alley, a good bit ahead of him.  
  
She saw it then, her chance to escape her past, a wooden fence with a dumpster on the other side.  
  
She jumped over the fence, landing on the lid of the dumpster.  
  
She clambered down the side and crouched in the small opening between the dumpster and the fence.  
  
Scant seconds later, she looked up and saw him jump the gap between the fence and dumpster and listened as he raced off toward the street beyond.  
  
She waited a moment longer, until she was sure he was gone.  
  
She sank down against the wall of a dirty alley, five blocks away from her apartment.  
  
Kiba jumped the gap and headed out into the streets that were crouded with midday traffic.  
  
He tried to catch her scent, but there was only the clean scent of rain.  
  
He had no hope of finding her prints, there was none to be found.  
  
"Damn it all to Hell!" He snarled, kicking a nearby wall.  
  
The place where his foot hit, there was a crack.  
  
He raced off toward the misty silence of the crowded streets.  
  
Mika cried, hot tears streaming from her eyes to be washed away by the forgiving rain.  
  
She finally rose, still crying, and walked toward her apartment, and hell.  
  
She had to be at work or her "Father" would cut her already meager pay.  
  
Kiba walked toward the west side of town, the nightclub district.  
  
He had been walking for hours, the rain had stopped long ago.  
  
He stopped in front of a neon purple door, the sign nailed to the wall to the side was "Diablo's Pleasure"  
  
He growled in disgust, but walked in.  
  
No one spared him a second glance, which made him thankful.  
  
He looked around at the people gathered in this den of thieves, Mostly single fat men, and a few tall, scrawny guys that smelled of money.  
  
He winced as the DJ kicked the volume up a notch, scarring his sensitive ears.  
  
He finally fored his eyes on the stage.  
  
It was Mika.  
  
She was bare but for the scarlet garder on her left thigh, it was stuffed with ones and fives.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes from her, Her hair was tied back in an obsene design.  
  
She straddled the pole and spun, giving him a nice view, a sickening view.  
  
He wanted to tear out every throat in this room.  
  
But with the lights, he knew she wouldn't be able to see him, so he sat down to wait.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the blonde Mika had called Cher, She was in a playboy bunny costume.  
  
She approached him from one side, watching him watch Mika.  
  
"You like her." She said, smiling. "You wnt me to set you up with a private session?"  
  
Kiba nodded, hiding his disgust.  
  
"Follow me." She said, walking toward the harsh metal stairs in one corner.  
  
He followed her up the rickety stairs and into a long hall lined with doors.  
  
She led him to one of the last rooms and opened the door with a key she retreived from her bra.  
  
"I'll send her up as soon as the show's over." Cher said, leaving him to himself.  
  
"Don't tell her it's me." He called after her, she only waved.  
  
He listened to her click down the stairs and then turned toward the contents of the room.  
  
A four poster king size bed was in the middle of the room on a raised dias, to the left of the doorway was a small open shower and bathroom, and beside the bed was a small vanity. Candles flickered on every surface available.  
  
He sat on the bed and pulled the satin curtains around the post, concealing him from view.  
  
Finally, he heard her coming up the stairs and listened to her progress down the hallway to his door.  
  
The door opened, spilling candlelight into the hallway.  
  
Mika stepped in, she was in her school uniform.  
  
"You requested a private session, sir?" She asked, her voice dead.  
  
"Take down your hair, it doesnt' suit you like this." came a voice from behind the satin curtain of the bed.  
  
Mika obyed silently.  
  
Walking over to the vanity, she sat and undone her braids and bun and let her hair fall freely over her shoulders and down her back.  
  
She combed it with her fingers, searching out the knots.  
  
When she was finished, she went back to her place at the door.  
  
"Anything else?" She asked, beginning to get to the point as she unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"Put on the blind fold." Came the voice again.  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
When the blindfold was secure, Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed, forcing her under him.  
  
Pinning her down, his knee between her legs, his body on hers.  
  
He dipped his lips close to her ear. "I know why you didn't come back."  
  
Mika froze.  
  
Kiba pulled off the blindfold with his teeth, and suddenly the smell of salt bombarded his nose.  
  
She was crying.  
  
He stared at her, completely speechless.  
  
"Don't look at me." She said, burying her face in the pillow.  
  
He wiped one tear from her face, making her jerk away from him, but he held her firmly in place.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
"Is that why you ran away earlier? Is it because of what you are forced to do?" Kiba growled.  
  
Mika looked like she had been slapped.  
  
"I don't care, Mika. I want to be with you. I want to protect you, Mika. Let me." He begged.  
  
She pulled an arm free and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him down to her, She kissed him, lighting the fire again.  
  
They kissed passionately as they stripped each other, tearing at the insolent clothes in a desperate need for skin to be on skin.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Okay, since this is only an R rated ficcie, i must end it here for the wide range of public viewers.  
  
If you want the end of this last scene, e-mail me at and i'll e-mail it to you as soon as possible.  
  
E/N: Or you can e-mail me at and get the end of this scene.  
  
I'm typing it up so i have the right to give it out at my discretion as well. Not to mention i'm the imagery and editor.  
  
Okay, now. review before i sick miss Lucy on you.  
  
I'm gonna rip out your guts and feed them to you in a bowl! - Inuyasha.  
  
An: Yeah, yeah, whatever. E-mail me first since I'm the author. 


End file.
